Demon's promises are made to be broken
by SlyPieXD
Summary: Mabel's just been having a stressful time. Having nobody to turn to, a familiar dream-demon steps in and plays the role of a "friend." But really, she was too gullible for her own good. Bill was not to be trusted, but will she find out too late? (Don't own the cover image, although it's pretty cool.) Off Hiatus (Hooray!)
1. Chapter 1

She was pretty sure Dipper was just being honest, but you know, it still hurt. Purposefully, she slammed herself into a tree and bounced off, falling onto the forest floor. Due to the pain, she cried even harder, her tears instantly forming puddles onto the forest floor, of which were absorbed into the ground.

Right now, she couldn't have felt _more _alone. Her Grunkle was on some stupid business trip, leaving her brother, just because he had actually grown taller then Mabel, was put in charge. In all honesty, he was just 5 minutes older! **  
><strong>

And you know what, he didn't have to say that! Comments like that hurt people, and that _really _got to Mabel.

She hadn't stopped crying, even after an awfully tall shadow loomed over her.

"Aw, did your brother disown you, Shooting Star?"

Immediately, her head snapped up in fear at the annoyingly familiar voice.

"Bill…" She grumbled, not looking up.

But his shadow was, in fact, _not _a triangle. Her eyebrow raising, she turned around to confirm what she was seeing.

And oh DAMN he was hot!

That eye-patch, top-hat, ruffled blonde hair, yellow brick jacket… He was so _different._

But Mabel was just swoon by his _appearance, _because the person inside was a monster.

Chuckling, he mimicked,

"Oh _DAMN _he's hot!' Really, Shooting Star? While I thank you for such, that last comment about me was pretty mean."

She frowned as she remembered he could mind-read, and had just read her thoughts.

"Be honest, I wasn't wrong, was I?"

He scoffed and randomly picked her up off the floor and into his arms.

"No, but I can earn your trust! Like get rid of those tears!"

Her frown became deeper as he started carrying her out of the woods and away from the Mystery Shack.

"You know I could scream and this can be counted as kidnapping?"

He looked down at her, matching his cheerful face with her frowning one.

"Yeah, if you do, I'll make sure I tug you to the dreamscape with me."

Immediately shutting up, she crossed her arms and let him carry her to wherever.

"Just to answer your earlier question, Dipper didn't disown me.. He was just telling the truth, and I guess it hurt me…"

Not all that interested in their family problems, but trying to suspiciously gain her trust, he nodded for her to go on.

"He just said I needed to grow up and stop being such a baby…"

Now _that _got his attention.

In all the years he had watched the twins grow up. From 12 to their age now, which happened to be 17.

But in all those years, Dipper wouldn't so much as mutter an insult at her. So hearing him, actually being told that he said, say something so mean as to make Shooting Star cry surprised him.

"If I may ask, why?"

Mabel crossed her arms and looked anywhere but at him.

"A break-up. I came home crying, and he said that to me."

He watched as her face saddened, and she was on the verge of tears.

_Oh no no no no no! I don't know how to handle human emotions! And she can't cry now!_

Quickly, he snapped his fingers and they were in the dreamscape.

Mabel stopped herself from letting her tears spill over, taking one cautious glance around the room.

It was rather large, and she was guessing it was a living room.

"Shooting Star," he started, looking down at her, "this is _my _home. The wonderful dreamscape!"

Frowning, she scrambled out of his arms and looked around for any weapon he may throw at her. Or that she could hit _him _with.

"Mabel wants out of the dreamscape," she said quietly, still searching for a weapon.

Bill groaned, and lightly pushed her away from all of his items.

"Aw.. You already want to leave?"

Slowly, she nodded as he sighed and opened a portal.

As she cautiously stepped towards it, he replied with something else for her to think about.

"Shooting Star, if you ever have a problem, you know you can talk to me about it, right?"

Raising a curious eyebrow, she asked;

"Really?"

Giving her a small smile, he waved at her.

"_I promise."_

As he said so, her jaw slightly dropped in surprise.

_Bill? There for me? Yeah, right!_

"I'll think about it," she replied quietly, before waving back and disappearing into the portal.

His small smile turned into a cheshire grin as she left, mentally checking Step 1 off his list.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a really small beginning, but it's just showing what's in store for gullible Mabel! ;) Haha. Laters!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

When Mabel opened the door to the Mystery Shack, she was met with the most _hideous _thing anybody could ever imagine…

An angry Dipper.

"Where were you?!" He shouted, slightly making Mabel jump.

Deciding to be bold and face him like a man, she looked straight into his eyes…

To find he was… crying?

"Are you crying?" Mabel asked, skipping his earlier question.

Quickly swatting away the spare tears, he shouted;

"That's not the point!"

Shrugging, she answered, "I was just out, okay? So calm your tits!"

Shoving past the, how do I put this… Really _shocked _Dipper, she fled to the living room, where she plopped on Stan's recliner and grabbed the remote.

She heard the door shut and Dipper walk in.

Ever so quietly, and to nobody in particular, he mumbled, "I don't have any…"

* * *

><p>"Yay! Late night walks!" Mabel cheered, making her brother grumble in response.<p>

"Mabel, are those really safe..? Nobody ever robs you or something, do they?"

"Yes and no. They're fun! Especially since tonight is a full moon!"

Dipper just shooed her away as she grabbed a flashlight and headed out the door.

"Okay.. Well, bye Dipper…"

He grumbled again, but looked sadly at the door she just shut behind her.

_She's still upset from earlier…_

* * *

><p>"Aw, is <em>it <em>so lonely that _it's _alone at night? What a weird creep!"

Mabel cringed at Pacifica's harsh words. Never in the past had she let Pacifica get to her, but as she grew older, her self-confidence always poured down because of her.

But that meant Pacifica was a creep, too, right? I mean, she _is _out here, and it's night.. So Mabel turned around, only to find Pacifica was with her stupid friends.

"Got nothing to say? Good! Every word that comes out of your mouth is pathetic and stupid, anyway. I mean, who actually would care about your problems? Or about you in general?"

She started laughing with her friends, as Mabel's eyes started to sting with tears. But oh boy, she wanted to smack that smile right off their faces.

"Bill does!" She immediately shouted.

_Oops…_ She couldn't take that back now.

Pacifica and her friends stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Oh, yeah? Is he imaginary?"

"No!" Mabel snapped, the tears on the verge of spilling, "in fact, why don't we meet here tomorrow! See him for yourself!"

Pacifica scoffed. "Fine, then. Tommorow."

Mabel watched as Pacifica and her friends walked away, and groaned. Pacifica already ruined her night. She was going back home.

But as she was in the middle of the forest, a familiar figure appeared in front of her, his arms crossed.

"So, we're friends now?"

Frowning, she asked, "You heard all of that?"

At first he laughed, before returning a serious expression. "I know lots of things…"

"No, we're not friends. But you have to meet me here tomorrow, please!"

Tapping his foot, he faked a surprise.

"Oh! So you lied! Isn't lying wrong?"

"You've done it."

"So?!"

"Please?! I thought you said 'you'd be there for me' or something like that. Even though I'm suspicious and not comfortable with that at all."

Bill leaned against a tree, appearing deep in thought, before looking over at her.

"Fine." _Ha. But only to earn your trust._

She managed a smile at him, rubbing at her eyes before the tears from earlier could end up falling.

"Thank you. Well, I'm going home now."

As she started walking away, he called after her and ran over.

"What?" She asked, trying to fake annoyance.

"Why don't I accompany you to your house? The forest is dangerous at night, you know."

Mabel rose an eyebrow at him, before replying; "Yeah. It's full of creeps like you."

Placing a hand over his heart, he feigned being hurt.

"I am many things, insane, a monster, evil, a demon, but I am _not _a creep!"

She just rolled her eyes and continued walking, sighing as she realised he was gonna walk with her anyways.

"Bill?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you a triangle?"

Frowning, but also chuckling, he answered, "Because, wouldn't being friends with a triangle be awkward? Even though I enjoyed my other form, I can't hide that I'm appealing in this one."

Rolling her eyes again, she contained a small laugh. Only because she was still very suspicious and _very _uncomfortable with him still. He's Bill, right? He's always doing _something._

She looked over at him when he groaned. "You can stop be wary of me. Shouldn't you trust me by now? I haven't done anything to you guys in years!"

"Yeah, but after all the stunts you pulled, which was only two, earning _my _trust will take awhile," she snapped, before adding on, "Did you try talking to Dipper?"

He lightly laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "No.. He'd smack me with a baseball bat the second he saw me. Of course, I'd probably engulf him in flames before he could do so."

Immediately snapping her head to the right, she glared at him. "Comments like _that _are not earning my trust!"

"I thought being _honest _was the right thing?"

He smirked as she turned her head back in front of her and stared straight ahead.

"...How many times have you lied, again?"

"Over a thousand," he answered rather quickly, not even having to think about it.

He continued his smile as he saw her lightly laugh.

"I still don't trust you, but maybe you're getting there."

He sighed as they reached the end of the forest, so the Mystery Shack was right there.

"Alright, well, Bye Shooting Star!"

She mumbled something along the lines of "yeah, yeah," before turning around and slightly waving as she walked to her house, him disappearing with a large smile.

* * *

><p>"Well, I didn't think you'd show up," Pacifica remarked, her friends standing next to her.<p>

"So where's your friend? Or is he really imaginary?"

Mabel nervously looked around, starting to get uncomfortable at not seeing him anywhere.

"He'll be here.."

But as time marched on, Pacifica becoming impatient and smothering insults in her face, Mabel began to doubt that Bill was ever her friend.

_He promised he'd be here, he said he'd-_

"Please stop throwing insults at my friend before I have to resort to violence," an annoying voice replied, placing a firm hand on Mabel's shoulder.

Mabel, along with Pacifica and her friends, gasped.

But Pacifica's eyes were sparkling.. Obviously swoon.

"So," Pacifica started, a smirk on her face, "how much is she paying you?"

Bill rose an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Obviously, Mabel can't have a cute guy. She's probably just paying you to sleep with her or something."

Mabel recoiled back at the mean comment, as tears welled up in her eyes, and Bill shot a stern glare at the girls.

"Sorry, but I rather _enjoy _Shooting Star's company. And I am, in fact, real, and not being paid to do such gross things. So if you don't mind, I'll get Mabel's friend to beat you up if you don't stop."

Pacifica, shocked, had her jaw all the way to the floor as Bill strode Mabel back into the forest towards the Mystery Shack.

"Boy, girls are mean."

Mabel had been holding her breath because she was trying not to break down in front of Pacifica, also trembling with held-back tears.

"Shooting Star, you gotta stop crying. Human emotions aren't typically my thing so-"

"_Thank you.." _A hushed whisper came from the girl in front of him.

"...What now?"

Mabel turned around to him, a small smile and moist eyes looking straight into his.

"Now, Pacifica won't make fun of me. Or I think so. Maybe this proves I can trust you. But just maybe. I can't hide the fact I'm still wary and suspicious, not to mention uncomfortable, but that was a sign of you trying to prove your worthy, so thanks."

He watched, still rather in awe, as she bounced to the Mystery Shack, giving himself an applause for his act.

_Step 2 completed, _he thought, an insane smile growing on his face. _Only 2 more steps._

* * *

><p><strong>Not the longest chapter I've ever done.. And wow, I made Bill such a great actor :P<strong>

**Until the next chapter.**

**Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bill, answer me this," the brunette said suddenly from the tree stump she was sitting on, glancing up at the tall man, "Why do you suddenly want to be friends?"

Really, the question had not surprised him. He was expecting it sooner or later.

"Hmm, let's see.. Well, since your friends Candy and Grendo-"

"- It's Grenda."

"Same difference. Well, since they've moved, why not let me step in?"

"Because you tried to kill us, not to mention invading my Grunkle's mind." She replied nonchalantly, her head leaning sadly on her hand.

"Water under the bridge, kid! You could say I've been keeping an eye on you over the years, like a guardian angel or whatever. I always protected you from physical harm, have I not?"

Slightly picking her head up, she scavenged through her thoughts for any memory of him doing so. She had recalled having many close calls to where she'd be one hair away from being in critical condition, but always magically slipped away from it.

"Maybe…"

"See? I'm not the bad guy, so why not be my friend?"

She looked at his outstretched hand, wanting her to shake it to say that they were friends. But she stood up and turned to him.

"A true friend would give me some time. Would you?"

Sighing, he tipped his hat to her.

"Yeah. So I'll see you tonight when you have an answer!"

Before she could protest against the short time he was giving her to answer, he disappeared in a blue aura, leaving Mabel to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Dipper knew something was wrong with his sister. Why has she been making trips so late at night lately?<p>

This time, his eyes narrowed at her through the slits of his bedroom window, watching her tip-toe carefully to the forest.

_So she's sneaking out..? From what?! I wouldn't have told her she couldn't go!_

His suspicions towards its peak, he rushed outside and silently fled in the way of her direction.

But when he caught up, he hid behind a bush and only made it in time to see his sister smiling up at.. at…

_Bill Cipher?!_

"- I'll be your friend! Because I'm one-hundred percent sure you're a depressing loner with no other friends!"

He was about to grab his sister because of the insult she just said to him would probably mean her certain death.

But to his surprise, she demon lightly laughed.

"That was far from polite, but I'll take it! I'll always be here!"

Dipper held back a gasp as Bill's eyes pierced his, slightly glaring at him before returning his gaze to Mabel with a different expression.

The brunette in the bushes glared at his twin, angry yet surprised she would never tell him such.

Quickly, Mabel simply waved and left, Dipper following in hot pursuit, but not before shooting a glare at Bill, who had an equally murderous glare on.

He frowned at realising Mabel hadn't shut the door all the way, so he slipped inside and shut the door quiet enough for her not to hear. So, Mabel was calling his name from the kitchen, of which he went inside.

"Hey bro-bro!"

Dipper strained a smile at his sister, and edged closer to her.

"Where were you?" He asked, maintaining at least a normal tone.

"Oh… Just the store.. Restocking on smile-dip again.."

It was all he could do to not let his jaw drop to the floor.

Where had their relationship took such a drastic turn! To the point of her lying right to his face so seriously?!

"Mabel," he said, his gaze hardening on her, "we both knows thats a big, _fat lie."_

Her head immediately looked down and she started twiddling her fingers uncomfortably.

"_Explain._"

The atmosphere changing from cheerful to intense, she sighed and forced herself to meet his gaze.

"I'm gonna suspect you just saw all of that?"

Dipper nodded in response, still waiting for that explanation.

"He just.. Dipper, he came to _me! _After all of these years, and cheered me up, stood up for me, got Pacifica to stop picking on me! He's _changed, _Dipper!"

"_Changed?! _Mabel, you have no _idea _what you're putting yourself into! I thought you knew you couldn't trust him!"

"But he's _changed! _He wouldn't do those things for me otherwise!" She shouted back, both of their glares intensifying.

"No, he hasn't! Get it through your head, he _won't _change, and he never _will!"_

"That's a lie! He has changed, I know it! You haven't seen what I have!"

"Yeah?" He questioned, his voice rising louder than Mabel's ever heard, "I've seen _enough! _You know what? This argument is stupid! You're not talking to him anymore, Mabel! Your room. _Now._"

Mabel took a step back, surprised at what he just said before scoffing.

"You can't tell me what to-"

But his murderous glare said otherwise, as she whimpered and scampered upstairs.

Dipper cringed as the attic door slammed behind her, and sighed sadly, holding his head in his hands.

_I just don't want you getting hurt._

* * *

><p>Each day dragged on, every hour more boring than the next.<p>

Even now, she still sniffled, it being days since she had saw her friend. But she _knew _him. He'd be here to comfort her like he had been doing recently. Dipper just always stopped by with her food, but tried to make an effort to talk to her again.

But even she noticed he looked ashamed of what he "had" to do. She knew he was just looking out for her, quite protectively, I might add, but to _this _extent?

Sighing, she looked out the window.

_That's it!_

Her mind rang suddenly, a light-bulb popping up at her brilliant idea.

Quietly looking behind her, she opened the window and scampered out, crawling onto the roof.

This was her big plan, but it had a flaw.

She couldn't _jump from there!_

She'd break her legs!

So at this point, she honestly had no idea of what to do anymore. For what seemed like hours, she cried until sunset, wondering if Dipper had noticed she was gone. She wasn't completely crying because she was locked in her room, no, she was crying because you could say… She missed her friend.

But like a wish being granted, a blue aura came before her, and hands gently rested on her shoulders.

She looked up, her eyes meeting with the cat-like ones of her friend.

"...Is this where you tell me I'm hallucinating?"

He leaned on his black cane amusingly, looking down at her with interested eyes.

"You're dreaming."

…

"Well, now that you say that I _know _I'm not dreaming. Or hallucinating."

Unexpectedly, her arms wrapped around him as she pulled herself to her feet, making him stiffen slightly.

As soon as she was standing, she let go of him, and gave him a smile, no longer brace-filled.

"Well, aren't I just the hero?" He said with a smirk, his head still leaning amusedly on his hand.

"Yes! And as my hero, and my friend, you will take me away from this dreaded place!... Only to return me home before Dipper literally flips-out. "

He rose an eyebrow at her and chuckled, standing up and straightening out his yellow brick coat.

"Where to?"

Mabel just shrugged in response, unsure of where she wanted to go. Just anywhere but here.

Reading her thoughts, she shrieked in surprise as he lifted her up in a princess fashion, and started gliding away from the Mystery Shack. But then, her fear of heights just _had _to kick in, and she started trembling.

"Afraid of heights?" He asked, gazing down at her.

She just let out a shivery nod, looking straight ahead.

He shifted her position, and she locked her arms around his neck in such a way that she was strangling him.

"Shoot...ngh… Choke…"

Quickly, her hold lessened (hardly) enough for him to breathe.

Blushing, she realised the position he had shifted her in; closer to him.

"You're welcome," he said, a smirk evident on his face.

Mabel rolled her eyes and buried her head into his arm, her eyes closing from tiredness.

His smile widened further, _impossibly _grinning larger than he ever had. No, this wasn't a smile of joy and happiness. Those smiles were rare on his part. It was one of _mischief _and _maniacal._

Another one of his cheshire grins, perhaps?

No… Not quite. His other ones weren't as insane.

He had to keep himself from bursting into laughter, at how this whole thing was just breezing along, no flaws in his plan. Except for maybe her brother, but that could easily be brushed off.

_It was time for the final step to play into action._

* * *

><p><strong>Joy.. I made Dipper seem like such a douche. The same with Bill, but Bill's more insane and blood-thirsty. Not to mention power-hungry, deceptive, evil, demonic.. Etc... <strong>

**Oh joy! The final step.. I'm actually WAITING to write that chapter!**

**Until (very) soon,**

**Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_D-Dipper?"_

"_I told you he hasn't changed, Mabel! I tried so hard, but you didn't listen to me!"_

"_You're lying! He has! He.. He..!"_

"_**Have I really ever changed, Shooting Star?"**_

* * *

><p>Mabel sat up in her comfy bed, expecting light to stream through the windows, but got nothing. Confused, she glanced over to her window to find it nighttime, but a dream-demon leaning on the wall by it, watching her as she sat up.<p>

"Bill?" She whispered, just in case Dipper was nearby. "What are you doing here?!"

He just shrugged and looked out the window, seemingly in deep thought.

"Shooting Star, you trust me, don't you?"

Mabel's eyebrow rose at the off question, but replied with a simple "yes."

He snapped his head over to her in surprise that that was her answer.. _Fake _surprise that is.

Smiling, he replied, "Good."

And then, disappeared.

* * *

><p>Mabel walked alongside her brother, who was watching her protectively, as they walked through the town. But the first thing that was peculiar to them was crime-scene tape. That was unusual, in Gravity Falls especially.<p>

Walking over to the crowd, Dipper spotted Soos and grabbed Mabel's hand, leading her over there.

"Soos, what's going on?" Dipper asked, his voice a little raised due to the crowd of people.

"It's Pacifica! She's dead!"

Was Mabel the only one who didn't gasp?

She couldn't say she was happy about her being dead, but she couldn't say she was sad, either.

Dipper decided it was best to get back to the shack before things got more chaotic than they already were.

Upon getting to the shack, Dipper just escorted her back to her room, much to her dismay, and walked away, still trying to decipher what they just heard.

But Mabel had to use every ounce of her power _not _to scream at the blonde man leaning once again against her window, deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" Mabel asked, approaching him.

He just nodded, his gaze still far away.

"Shooting Star, do you trust me?"

Mabel rose her eyebrow at the question again.

_Didn't he ask that yesterday?_

"Bill, of course I do!"

He once again turned and smiled at her, before disappearing.

_What was that about?_

* * *

><p>Mabel sat on the recliner, and Dipper was sitting on the dinosaur skull next to it, both watching 'Ducktecktive" in silence.<p>

Until, the news suddenly came on, snapping the twins into reality.

But they never would've guessed the sight before them.

Soos.. _Dead.. _Along with.. Old Man McGucket?!

Mabel's eyes widened larger than saucers, and Dipper choked on his Pitt Cola.

"That's.. That's not real, is it?" Mabel whimpered, before being proved wrong as the images of the two flashed across the screen, both with slit throats, their eyes widened in horror as they were before they.. they..

Mabel immediately couldn't help it as the unstoppable tears flowed onto her lap, her body racked with sobs at the loss of somebody so close they considered a family member.

Quickly, Dipper put his arms around her and pulled her to her room, sitting beside her on her bed for a minute to comfort her, before standing up.

"I'm going to town. To figure this out. Stay here, please."

She hardly heard him say anything over her tears, just the attic door closing, along with the front door.

But she once again felt comforted as two arms wrapped around her, and someone's head resting on her's.

"B...Bill?" She sniffled, her body still trembling with sobs.

Mabel got no reply, and figured he was just trying to keep the atmosphere peaceful. Until, the same question came up as it did yesterday and the day before.

"_Shooting Star, do you trust me?"_

Right now, her head was foggy with tears and how many she had shed, and that she was slowly passing out and getting weaker from it. Of course, she couldn't think of the question properly, and as to why he had asked again.

"More than anyone else…" She replied groggily.

Smiling, he looked down at her.

"Good."

And so, he disappeared, much to Mabel's disappointment, so she just snuggled into the covers and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, she cried every so often, but would stop when she realised that he was in a better place now. But that would only last a short while before she would break down again.<p>

Everything Bill said to her yesterday was just a foggy memory, she just remember him being there and making her feel better before disappearing like he always did.

So, today would be different, as they now had 3 funerals to attend.

And at them, it took Dipper everything in his power not to break down like his sister, although he could've. Even as it was his turn to share valuable memories with his old friend, his eyes were becoming moist. As well for Mabel.. She had lots of people comforting her as she struggled to say her things.

As soon as it was over, they went back to their home (no longer a summer home since they no longer had school; their home is the Mystery Shack) and Dipper didn't restrict her back to her room. They just decided silence was best as they sadly watched TV, having nothing else to do.

Mabel eventually said she was tired, as it was now dark outside, and fled to her bedroom, every blink she took burning her eyes.

She just closed her bedroom door, but was quite surprised to see Bill there.

"Bi-" Before she could finish, he grabbed her shoulders.

"_**Shooting Star, do you trust me?"**_

Now, she was _really _frightened.

"_Why do you keep asking that?" _Is what she wanted to ask, but decided to answer his question anyways.

"As your friend, I definitely do."

She was expecting his smile again like he did all the other times he asked, but instead, his gaze became stern.

"If you do, then run to Red's house, and don't look back."

She knew who he meant when he referred to 'Red,' but couldn't hide the fact that she was truly frightened now.

_Why?_

But since he was her closest friend, and she trusted him so much, she just nodded and snatched a flashlight, sprinting out the front door without a second thought.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* That chapter was rather short. And sad ;-;. But I left you all at a cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHA! Well, what do YOU think Bill has up his sleeve?<strong>

**...**

**AN ARM IS NOT A VALID ANSWER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aw-e-some.**

**I think you all for the reviews, as they are my soul motivation.**

**But I'm really surprised to see Evil-Ekat leave a review, who I accepted their opinions thoughtfully. Surprisingly, lots of my favorite authors review my stories, in which I suppress my gratitude thankfully.**

**So, I shall now work more in depth on my stories, and try and slow down the plot, because in all honesty, it opened my eyes and I actually felt like I was going too quickly into the plot so you can all grasp onto the stories better.**

**Looks at all my details! Hopefully this is a step-up from my usual, so feel free to tell me if this helps you or if it's better!**

**Thank you everyone, my thoughtfulness goes out to you all~!**

* * *

><p>The chilly night air actually <em>complied <em>with the young woman's feelings. Because in all honesty… She didn't know _what _she should feel anymore. Now, exactly why had the demon sent her to this.. This… Lifeless girl who used to be her friend, Wendy? And how did he know? Surely, there must be an explanation, right?! He was her friend, who she trusted with her _life! _But all she could do was stand and watch the wailing family and the noisy police sirens as her mouth hung open and on the verge of becoming stiff. She didn't move for awhile, seeing as there was no need. After all, this whole thing was a huge situation to take in. So, now all she had left in Gravity Falls was Stan and Dipper. Only prayers on her side, she begged for an answer, and as to who did it and why. Her knees couldn't help but buckle under her, and she slouched as soon as she touched the ground. Normally, you would expect someone to cry, after all she had been through.

But she had no more tears left.

In fact, only family. But she felt Dipper needed to know, after all, he and Wendy did have a small relationship going. And, she was their dearest friend. She wanted the comfort of her friend, Bill. For him to cheer her up like he always did. But she didn't know if he could even do that. She had lost 2 dearest friends, one being an old man who, to admit, she was sad to see go, and the other being a bully who she honestly had no consideration for.

She tried pulling herself up, but to no avail as her body was not allowing her to move. Everything was telling her that if she stayed right here and didn't move, she wouldn't be hurt anymore. Never witness another death of a loved one. Not end up like they had. And to be honest, she almost fell right into these lies, before telling herself to stay strong. After all, her brother was still here. Stan was here, too, along with Bill. Even as her body was doing everything to stop her, she got up and shakily continued back to that place she called home.

All the while, she would occasionally trip, and stumble, and then pick herself up and yell at her legs for wanting to just stop and let her cry then and there. But even with moist eyes, she wouldn't give up. Not now. Dipper needed to be told. Stan needed to be told. There was lots of things to get done, and her body would _not _be stopping her!

So she thanked the gods as soon as she stumbled up the porch steps, herself becoming more in control of her body movements, and knocked carefully on the door, only to find it creak open when she did. Raising a curious eyebrow, she wondered if Dipper had noticed she was out, but her fears were confirmed as she fully opened the door and stepped inside.

"Dipper?" Was the first thing she called out.

Why wouldn't she call out for him first? The house was a _mess _since she had left it! And by one look, it was obvious various items… Actually, _most _items, were burned. _And how? _She thought. She knew Dipper wouldn't start a fire in the house, let alone start _torching _things.

"Dipper..?" She called again, this time with a little more edge and desperation in her voice.

But she heard nothing, only the creaks of the floorboards underneath her feet.

As soon as she started searching the living room, something fell and shattered in the kitchen. Her head snapped towards it, and she felt unusually frightened. After debating whether or not to look, which was an obvious yes, she edged towards the kitchen, her hand clasped around the glitter in her pocket just in case.

And as she rounded the corner, she found nobody. Frowning at her paranoia, she let go of the glitter in order to try and find the cause of the noise. Soon enough, after stepping over burned wood and other cooking utensils on the floor, she found something shattered on the floor. She stared down at the glittering see-through glass spread amongst the small area, her eyes catching onto a small note wedged between a few large glass pieces. Carefully brushing away the stray pieces, as to not cut her hand, she inspected it carefully, and to her surprise, some words written neatly on one side of it.

"_Attic."_

Raising an eyebrow at the peculiar word, she looked over it again and again, continuously flipping it over as to see whether or not it was just torn from another scrap of paper, or actually written. After all, the handwriting looked too good for somebody to _actually _write that.

But, since she was still curious towards finding her brother, she walked back towards the living room, avoiding the burned wood and glass again.

But as she _did _manage to reach upstairs, which was a pain since there were large openings in the stairs that she was careful to avoid, she stumbled back a few steps, as if an invisible gust of something just hit her in the face.

The atmosphere had changed from eery to complete _dread _and unbelievable fear as she came off the stairs. It worried her, as to why the atmosphere was this way. But she still had to focus towards her brother, so she snapped her head up and went to their room.

"Dipper?" She called out once again, desperate for him to hear her so they could leave the attic.. And the shack for awhile.

"Dips-"

She stopped in the catchy nickname, the horrid sight unfolding before her eyes. She rushed over to the person-heap on the floor, shaking him violently as soon as she dropped to the ground beside him.

"Dippingsauce! You're… You're not dead, too, are you?!"

She could only watch in horror as her twin did not reply, the color flooding from her cheeks at seeing him unresponsive to her tactics.

That _is _until she licked her finger and stuck it in his ear.

Her eyes immediately lit up as he groaned in annoyance, and she flipped him onto her lap.

"...Don't do that," he said in a hoarse whisper, glaring up at her.

Before she could register truly how much pain he was in, she held him so close that if he was any closer, his bones would snap. Which, is as bad as the excruciating pain he felt as she did so.

"O-ow.. Mabel!"

Shrieking at his outburst of pain, she let him fall onto her lap, a groan of pain escaping his lips. She could only wonder what was going on, since he never had seemed to mind when she gave him one of her bone-crushing hugs. But, who wouldn't be in excruciating pain in his predicament? She drew to the conclusions that he had not answered when she called for him, was laying in a heap on the floor, didn't answer again even after she shook him, that he was in excruciating pain.

That is, until she saw a burn scar straight across his next. Now, this was no _ordinary _burn mark or scar, this was _bad. _Really bad. It was gashed open, the skin surrounding it inflamed and burnt, the flesh that was visible showing he was in so much pain there were no words to describe it, because it was _beyond _excruciating.

"Dipper! What.. What happened to you?!" She yelled, her eyes continuously running over the seriously bad wound, which needed to be treated right away.

"Mabel… That's the thing," he slowly replied, swallowing in an attempt to get his voice to change from a hoarse whisper, but to no avail as he cried out when his throat stung even further.

"You're so-called 'friend' payed me an… unpleasant visit.."

His slowing words only drew Mabel to not even know he was talking, as she rummaged through the old things in the closet, quickly throwing things everywhere as she looked for something for his wound.

"Mmhmm.." Mabel said nonchalantly, viciously picking up the pace in her search as she grew more worried at her brother, his voice slowing and would occasionally cry out in pain was too overwhelming for her, and she could only notice the tone in his voice slowing instead of the actual words he was saying.

At last, she snatched the red box, old, worn out letters on the front directing that this was indeed a first-aid kit. Prying it open, she scrambled back over to her brother, tripping on her own feet as she noticed his wound got worse as he kept turning his head.

"Dipper!" She finally snapped, drawing his attention, "Stop moving! This needs to be treated!"

So she set to work, prying the kit open and reading the small booklet inside that gave you directions on what to do in different situations.

She finally turned to one about a "Severe Burn Wound" and quickly read through, inspecting the pictures on the booklet as she did her best to copy the movements on her brother's wound, his cries of pain making her cringe and give an occasional "sorry."

Telling him Wendy was dead would just have to wait.

* * *

><p>Sighing in relief that her brother would hopefully be okay, she wiped the sweat off her forehead that had starting forming as soon as she set to work. Her eyes gazed down at the bandage that concealed all of her work, her brothers eyes peering up at her thankfully.<p>

"Thank you," he replied, his voice a little let hoarse since she happened to slip him a water bottle to try and keep him quiet while she was fixing him.

"No problem, bro-bro. Now, feel free to tell me what you were planning to!"

Then, she figured she should've told him about Wendy instead, but he had already opened his mouth and a peculiar outburst of "Wendy is dead" would be very odd. And rude.

"That so-called 'friend' of yours decided to pay me a little visit."

Mabel rose her eyebrow, gazing down at her brother in pure ignorance, hoping to find any sign of this being a joke in his eyes, but only met with stern, serious ones.

"What about him?"

Dipper's gaze changed from stern to annoyed as he saw no sign of understanding on her face. Did she not get it? By "payed me a visit" and the current predicament, could she not put two and two together?!

"He's the cause of this, Mabel." He said flatly instead of trying to just go on without saying so, but apparently, his younger sister needed elaborations.

Mabel's face changed from her confused one, into shock and disbelief as she shook her head viciously, trying to convince him otherwise.

"No he's not! Dipper, I swear that's not-"

"-True? Indeed, I enjoy how you'll still stick up for me, even if it means not believing your own brother!"

Mabel watched in horror and shock, not to mention a little bit of hurt, as he cackled, his hands on his stomach like he couldn't take the laughter anymore.

"But.. But I thought we were-"

"-Friends?" He cut it again, his laughter stopping and replaced by an eery stance, looming over both of the twins with a gaze far more serious than his usual ones.

"All in all, why don't we just say I lied? Because that's what I did, so why not say it?!"

Mabel cringed at his booming voice, her brother having an unrecognizable expression on his face. Fear? Anger? Dread? Possibly any of those. But he could feel from his sister's lap that she was trembling. Not from anger, or fear, which she had but didn't show it, but out of pure hurt. So then… If he wasn't.. That left her with…

"Not a friend in the world?" Bill added in once more, reading her thoughts, farther advancing slowly towards the twins, an evil look continuously flickering across his eyes, no remorse for his actions whatsoever. But what would you think he would feel being a dream-demon? Nothing but no pity for those he killed, hurt, or tortured. Nothing. At. All.

"Correct. And since Shooting Star never said it, you can already guess that _Red _is _Dead, _Pine Tree!"

The twins hugged each other in furthermore horror, and Dipper's eye twitched from anger as the demon laughed at his own stupid rhyme.

So now, losing everyone he loved, besides Stan, he had a new mission, but he already knew he'd die trying.

_Protecting his sister from this monster._

* * *

><p><strong>Aw. It's not as long as I'd thought it'd be. So I'm depressed now. But, I actually like the feeling of being more in detail. Even if it isn't much detail from my usual, I really hope this helps the lot of you who would rather me put more effort into my work.<strong>

**I know I do! **

**I hope to become a better writer, that is my mission! Because sadly, my sisters don't need protection.**

**Laters!**

**WAIT,WAIT!**

**Also...**

**Happy birthday to awesomenesshasar, as I think it was their birthday~! According to something about it being on Wed-nes-day?**

**Yeah.**

**So Happy Birthday to you, and later!**

**...Again.**


	6. Chapter 6

Her breathing quickened, and it felt like her heart just split right down the middle. It hurt her _that _bad for trust to disintegrate like fire. A friend, or as she once called, staring down at them like _prey. _This man no longer had care for the twins, seemingly ready to kill them off like her friends in a second. As which, Mabel should've known those deaths were all his fault. Until now, when she put the pieces together.

But different from her brother, he had friends, people to turn back to. As, well Mabel… She was just ready to lay it on the line for her brother.

Right as it looked like the older sibling was ready to do what she intended to do, she dragged him behind her, glaring daggers up a the man.

But her brother was in shock as she did so, fearful eyes gazing up at the demon who was inching closer by the second. He was ready to protest, to fight for her, but got one simple, sad reply.

"_Go."_

He knew he shouldn't. He just couldn't leave her here to burn to death by this monster, for her torture. But he scampered up and out, not wanting to take the sister's word in vain. He didn't know where he'd stop, but he knew he had to get out of the mystery shack quickly if he were to save her. He knew it'd probably be too late, but he had a feeling the demon would follow him, thinking that he had the journal. But sadly, his sister was holding onto it, as being cramped up in a room was boring and she demanded his journal. So he gave it to her, and now he wondered if that was such a good idea.

The young woman abruptly stood up, her gaze softening with glistening tears as she heard the front door slam behind her brother. No, he wouldn't be fighting her battles this time. If she had never befriended him, this never would've happened.. But she had the heart to believe he would change. To change for a friend, but he lied. And to be honest, she was fearing the demon now more than she ever had. Not only because he was still looming over her, it was that she feared anyone who hurt her so badly, even if it was emotionally.

She threw one punch.

_Miss._

And another.

_Miss._

She didn't mind missing, as long as it stalled this monster for as long as she could, giving her and her brother time. Although, she did have to debate whether or not to run screaming out the door after her brother, or stay here and hold out as long as she could-which wasn't that long. But her caring personality snapping her to, she stood her ground, managing a kick to his legs which caused him to fall.

Wanting to cheer in excitement at her success, she decided to use this to bide her time. Quickly, hoping it would do _some _good, she threw a blanket over him and ran out the door, chuckling at how she heard him yell in aggravation.

But all fun things come to an end. And it started with the stupid giant holes in the stairs.

She happened to trip on the last gap, sending her tripping forward and onto her face. When she screamed out in agony, it wasn't because of the impact. It just so happened that last gap had a gigantic wooden splinter sticking out of it, sharp enough to stab someone. And therefore, put her in this situation as it stabbed through a leg, deep enough to leave a scar, and blood stained the sharp splinter.

"_Game's over, Shooting Star!"_

She screamed as the voice came near, and as she started to try pulling her leg out, which would indeed leave smaller splinters in her leg, and it hardly came up, only with so much effort and agonizing pain.

And this all put to a halt, as she twisted her body to the side, propping herself with one of her arms, and trying to pull her leg out as his shadow once again loomed over her. And sadly, she couldn't do anything by scream as he stomped on her leg, further slicing it into the splinter.

"Haha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Her eyes widened further, as his booming laughter kept resounding throughout the room. Then, she had noticed how bad of a situation she was in now. She was too vulnerable, too weak, too hurt, too in pain… She couldn't do nothing but _hope _death would come for her soon, the pain being soothed away instantly as it would welcome her with open arms. Her lovely conscious was fading, but brought back by another stomp to her leg, opening the wound further and deeper, another blood-curdling scream coming from the girl.

And another stomp and louder laughter, her screams etching louder, but fading along with the blood that was in her body, which had completely dyed the stairs in a crimson red.

And with one more stomp, her scream was reduced to a screech, and she could've swore she heard the scrape of the wood against her bone, sending permanent trembles throughout her body, and she convulsed for a second.

He had nothing but a blood-thirsty, dark look as his laughter came down to nothing, her wails playing like music to him throughout the room.

It was _really _hard to believe this man was really the one who tried to gain her trust.

Along with her friendship, but all a big lie, for _this?!_

Then, a sickening tearing sound split her ears as he ripped her leg right out of the wooden splinter.

That was it.

She couldn't breathe anymore, and her throat was so dry her screams were soundless. This only pushed her longing for death further, as she finally brought herself to look at the wound. But she regretted it, almost throwing up at seeing that the wood had cut _too _deep, and bone was visible, along with lots of bleeding flesh, of which was part of the reason that the contents of her stomach almost came up.

Then, her eyes cast over to the demon, who was staring at the wound in amusement.

"This…" She coughed, her head laying on the ground, hardly cushioned by her hair that was spread out around her on the floor. Her eyes were up to the demon, giving him the saddest look she could've ever wore.

"...Is not right at all… You're a… You're a…"

"A _monster?" _He mused, a smile too insane to behold any person. "I am not. I'm a dream-demon, as you can see. But I fill in the demon part better, don't I?"

She could only continue to tremble in response, an unbelievable amount of blood still leaking out of her leg like cracks at a water-dam.

"Why.. Are you… M-m-making me s-suffer?" She croaked, her vision tearing from him and onto the blank world of nothing. She was still hurting, but her whole body was just going into a phase where she could no longer feel anything. Was that wound really that bad? It was only the size of an axe…

That buried so deep into her leg that the bone was visible.

With a sadistic glint in his eyes, he replied in a voice darker than night;

"_So you can't run."_

As the words ran through her slowing brain, her fear sensors were rising, and the flags of "You better get the hell out of there" were raising. But he wouldn't give her that satisfaction of even _trying _to move, so in one snap of the fingers, everything faded to complete nothing… But sadly, she struggled to stay conscious enough to see him lift her, and glide a finger engulfed in flames along the walls, burning it down.

* * *

><p>Nothing.<p>

Is everything correct? Last time, she could've swore she was dead.. And now.. Well, now, she was returning back to the cruel and harsh reality, where a _true _monster was waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>This is fun. What I do. Cliffhangers for you all! You're very welcome. ;)<strong>

**Really, though, I know I should probably switch from her POV to Dipper's POV, but honestly, I have no clue.**

**Again, another chapter, of which, I am trying to not rush things, but that, apparently, is very hard for me. So, I'm slowly rushing the plot. If I was, I would probably have Bill and Mabel WAAAY farther in the story, but it's better this way! ^-^**

**I am just having a slow day, so excuse me for the short chapter. I had to work, then flipping go out and get my laundry done and all that bull.**

**Weeeelp,**

**Laters~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Well…

Back to reality we go..

Mabel's eyes popped open, one at a time, and searched around the room for the demon. When she saw he wasn't there, she agonizingly sat up, groaning in pain when she stretched out her legs.

Leg…

Her leg!

Eyes widening, she immediately threw off the covers, and scoped out her leg, finding any indication of the, she shivered, wound. Her memory still played of that painful _torture, _and the image flashing of what the wound looked like, bone, flesh, blood, and all. Expecting to find her leg wound still open, or _cut off, _but surprisingly, it was bandaged cleanly, only small traces of blood where her wound was. And, she was awfully scared. Quickly, from the bed, looking around the room, she located a large mirror on the wall across the bed, she stared at herself. After what she had seen before she passed out, she assumed she'd be burned or something like that, but found she was fine.. And with braided hair?

Things were getting _way _too weird.

Then… If she was still alive and (somewhat) fixed, then… Where was she? Surely, nobody saved her… So then that would mean…

"You're in my room, genius." A sarcastic voice said to her right, and when she snapped her head in that direction, she came face-to-face with the horrible monster, and screamed, meaning to leap away from him, but ended up toppling backwards off the bed.

Luckily, her legs still hung on the bed, so her leg wouldn't be more harmed. Putting a hand on her chest, and one behind her head because of the impact, she tried to catch her breath from it stopping when he scared her.

She watched as he peered over the edge of the bed, staring down at her with amused eyes and a smirk.

"You're a mess," he finally concluded, sighing but still smirking.

"Hey!" She snapped, "You're not exactly perfect yourself! List one thing wrong with me!"

"Hmm," he mused, tapping his chin, "Your underwear is showing."

Her face instantly turning a dark shade of red, she shrieked and closed the gap in her skirt so her underwear was no longer showing. Glancing up to him, she glared at his amusement.

"Why are you looking?!"

He just shrugged and grabbed her hands, much to her displeasure, and pulled her up onto the bed.

As soon as she was sitting up, she smacked him.

Across the face.

As hard as she could.

You know, you would expect him to glow red and hurt her back her something, but really, he just started and scared, Mabel wanted to get out of there, but due to her leg, she could only back as far as she could away from him on the bed.

"Haha.. Pain is _hilarious!"_

Her eyes widened at the crazy demon, too insane even for Mabel's taste. He was even more crazy than Old Man McGucket!

"Just… Just what do you want from me?" She squeaked, watching as he died down his laughter to a still quiet, and glanced over to her.

"Lots of things, and too many to list."

Mabel whimpered at this, shrinking back when he shot her a lustful look.

Of _all _the things he could've wanted, one of them couldn't possibly be _that_, can it?

But thinking about it just gave her chills. By what he had done, she wouldn't be surprised, much, if that was actually one of the things he wanted. But nonetheless, it still scared her.

"Why me?"

The question was meant to be thought, but she didn't know it slipped out until too late. Quickly, she glanced back up at him to see what his reaction would be. And, surprise, his expression didn't change.

"What can I say? You're _intriguing, _and quite appealing. But your happy-go-lucky attitude and your obsession with all that dumb 'Dream Boy High' stuff _disgusts _me."

She frowned at his rude remark, sending him a hurt look. The hurt look wasn't all that much from what he just said, it was because it brought up the fake friendship they shared. That just proved even further how fake it was… How basically her personality made him sick.

"Honesty is the best policy, is it not?"

She, again, gave him an even more hurt look, as that line was something he had joked about when they were 'friends.' She noticed how his look was just right-on _sadistic. _Not to mention, evil as it always is. He was doing this to her on purpose? Degrading her to nothing more than a speck of dust, isn't he? How bad all of this was hurting her _now, _had she really taken her brother for granted. Oh, how she wished he was here. This man, she knew, was just going to break her down into the point of no return to her happiness, wasn't he? Morphing her personality just to watch her flinch as he even said her name? Why not just bash her over the head over and over until she didn't remember anything?

Caught up in her own little world of assumptions, his smile widened, watching her hurt expression start to become filled with her tears, of which he would enjoy to see fall. He'd continue on with no remorse, happily gaining power as her life was crumbling.

"I hate you…" She whispered, now glaring at him through blurred eyes.

He only scoffed and stood up, ready to leave.

"I'm not surprised."

But then, the next thing he knew, the young woman tackled him, bringing on the force of a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY, HEY, HEY! DO NOT GET MAD AT ME, YOU PEOPLE! JAYSUS, I AM TIRED AND I STILL HAVE TO TEND TO MY JOB, AND THEN STAY WITH MY FRIEND FOR AWHILE...<strong>

***Cough* *Cough***

**Yeah. So anyway.**

**Sorry for the super short chapter, I just explained why, and why it sucks. I'll try my hardest to get another one up today, so yeah.**

**Laters...**

**Also..**

**I hate what I just did to this chapter.**

**Did any of you notice how close this was to Evil-Ekat's Hourglass story?! OMG, I'M SO DEAD!**

**I DID not intend for it to be this way, but I just read the next chapter and I was like, **

**"OHMIGOD SHE'S GONNA KILL ME IF SHE READS THIS CHAPTER! NUUUU! I'M SO DEAD!"**

**I really hope she's not THAT mad, though... .-. **

**So..**

**Laters~!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was just _excruciating._

But you know what? She was going to put up with it, and all for what? Because she hated him. Her leg was sending pain sensors up her body and to her head, where it was forced to register, but then pushed down with a greater force as she screamed at it to shut up, and save it for another time.

But she knew he'd probably _break _her leg at her actions, but tackled him anyway. That was it. He pulled her last string, and set off her anger. How could he just sit and watch as she lost all hope? What a dick! They both toppled to the ground, Mabel using everything she had in her strength to send one punch to his face.

Then, being on top of him, watched as he was in surprise, but growled in anger, as he viciously threw her off and switched places, sending a fist for her face, but she moved her head in time. As she did so, she used her good leg and kicked him where it would probably leave him to never have children, if that was possible for a demon.

She watched as he groaned and slouched, and she snatched his cane from his back pocket and scrambled to her feet, absent-mindedly crying out as she put weight on her leg, and with the help of the cane, ran out the door at a jogging speed. Of course, that was a little slow, so it was _not _going to help her situation at all. From behind, she could hear him _fuming _in rage, and she knew she had to get the hell out of there.

But then, there were stairs. Paranoid. After what just happened to her leg, she did _not _like stairs anymore. But she had no choice, it was paranoia or her life. But she couldn't get down the stairs like that! Quickly thinking, she frowned at what she'd have to do. And by the width and length of the stairs, along with the texture and friction, she was going to be able to do it.

Quickly sitting on the floor, she propelled herself forward, and went sliding down the stairs. She would be whooping in fun, if it wasn't for the demon on her tail and the fact that each stair hurt her bottom.

When she reached the bottom, though, she went skidding across the tiles, and even though the situation, was smiling.

But, you know fun isn't a valid option in a kidnapper's home. Mabel knew this the second she crashed into the demon's leg, pain sensors shooting as her head crashed into his knee. Before she could register the situation, or look up, a hand coiled around her throat and she was pulled up into the air, her feet dangling lifelessly as the demon had her up in the air like a ragdoll. On instinct, her hands raised to the one that was around her neck, clawing at it but to no avail as she was only allowed a sliver of air.

She was staring at him as she whimpered and tried to free herself, wanting to get away from his unusual red, clear signs he was steaming with anger.

"_That's it! Enough games, I was trying a less forceful approach, but you just had to change that, didn't you?!"_

Mabel gasped for air, regretting now that she just _had _to let her anger control her and send her spiraling into the hopeless situation that she was currently in.

"Why.. Why don't you just… _die?" _She hissed at him, viciously trying to kick him with her dangling legs as her head was starting to throb from how she was just getting a small sliver of oxygen.

This further fueled him, and she only realised her mistake too late as he cut off any spare passageways the air had to get to her lungs.

Crying out, she knew she only had a minute, or maybe seconds, before she would cease to live.

But she didn't want to be at this monster's mercy, yet, she couldn't do anything about it. She flat-out _knew _he was waiting for her to scream,cry,beg for him to stop, like the sadistic and psychotic _thing _he is.

And yet, she couldn't take it anymore. Her head was building up in pressure, ready to just explode.

"...P-please.." She whimpered, sounding like a cat that was slowly dying.

"_Please' what?!" _The demon spat, enjoying the fact that she was taking her first steps towards his complete mercy.

"P-please.. Le-Let… Go…"

The instant the words left her mouth, she was dropped to the ground and sputtered, choked, and coughed, rubbing her neck, the marks from his fingers able to be felt under her hands. The closed feeling of him still choking her still lingered, her body void of all its colors, completely pale and she felt like she was going to pass out.. Also, oddly tired.

Slowly, her eyes gazed up to him, who was tapping his fingers impatiently on his cane.

When he noticed she was staring up at him, he crouched down to her level and grabbed her chin, making her look straight at him.

"Now, you understand your place here, correct?"

Now to that, she did _not _know how to answer. "Her place?!" Um.. "Her place" is not here, it's back in Gravity Falls! Kidnapping will never, _ever _make this "her place!"

"Correct? Or is it going to take more than one near-death experience?"

"I will _never _have a place in your dreamscape, _Cipher._" She started, spitting out his name with disgust. "You're a sadistic, psychotic, evil BASTARD!"

Now, she was seriously looking back over her mind for if she had _seriously _just said that. Just how high was her IQ again? Or her "please don't say something wrong or he'll kill you or do something worse" sensors? They were _not _working right now. If only she had a phone she would dial 119! She was pretty sure that was the number, but it's not like it would matter because _THERE IS NO POLICE IN THE DREAMSCAPE!_

If so, he would've been arrested in a few seconds.

Only when he growled the words "That's it" had she really, _really _wanted to just die instead of what awaited her. Which probably was death, but she would rather have a quick and painless one.

And, who knew what he was going to do? She certainly didn't, because he sent her spiraling into darkness short after.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SHIT! What's Bill going to do?!<strong>

**I don't even know because I am WAY too out of it to think right now. That would also explain the short chapter. I so tired, I would've continued this, but I wanted to get a chapter in today and I was out doing things and so now I'm SUPER tired.**

**So, yep.**

**Thank you all for the WONDERFUL reviews, as I appreciate it more than anything.**

**Laters~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The only reason it says that it's still on hiatus is because it is. I don't plan to update this for another long while...**

**Unless, of course, I make another deal that says I have to.**

**Yes, the deal stated I update 2 chapters. :P And now, my end of the bargain is complete.**

**~Which means I want dat chapter, miss romance123lover! (Or SwishFishD. Either one.) ~**

* * *

><p>Mabel sat up quickly, gasping for air that she felt like she desperately needed. The whole situation was bad, and what happened before she blacked out hit her like a train. The world felt like it was spinning, and she held her head in her hands, hoping it would calm down. Things like this are a normal routine if you woke up in a place that you knew was not safe at all. Especially if it was owned by a person who created nightmares himself. She couldn't get up and run, with her leg and whatnot, and for the fact that she thought the demon would hurt her if she did. She wanted to cry. She wanted Soos and Wendy back. She wanted the comfort of her brother, who she hoped had found some help. Or at least Stan, because the Shack was no longer there. She didn't cry, though, because she didn't want to show the demon that she had already crumbled and crashed.<p>

"You don't have to cry for me to know you're broken, Shooting Star. It's already obvious."

She couldn't snap her head in his direction, mainly because her head was still spinning. He came into her line of sight when he sat down in front of her.

"Bill, keeping me here is no way to get what you want."

"Oh-ho, it's not?"

"No. I may be hurt beyond words, but I'll remain strong. I still have family. I still have a reason to fight, you know! You'll get nothing from me!"

Her eyes widened as he leaned closer and fixated her with a persistent glare. "And what happens when I kill them off, too?"

She returned the glare with a strong look of defiance in her eyes, and replied, "It gives me all the more reason to fight."

He studied her for another moment before leaning back. He gave a small laugh, before it became booming throughout the room and she gave a confused look.

"Shooting Star, you know, you're all talk. You may say that, but I know what'll really happen. You'll lose your willpower. You'll be too down to even shoot a glare towards me. But, I should thank you. You made my job a whole lot easier. I found out what it takes to completely make you fall. Sorry you didn't get to say your goodbyes to your family!"

She watched with wide-eyes as he walked towards the door, and she knew it was over. He was right, she was all talk. But maybe, just maybe, she could prevent this, and give a little more into it.

"Wait! Please, wait!"

He stopped short from heading out the door and turned to her, already holding a cheshire grin that proved he knew what she was about to say.

"Can.. Can we make a deal?"

He did the impossible, as in his grin stretching so far it could've been inhuman. He was soon floating beside her, a hand rested firmly on her shoulder. She only swallowed her nervousness and told herself her family was worth it. She'd suffer any pain for them.

"You bring back Soos, Wendy, Old Man McGucket, ALIVE, and repair the Shack, and in return I'll…" She bit her lip, her eyes starting to water as she became scared, but she knew this was an offer he'd never refuse. "Stay here with you, and not escape, and I won't fight you.. Is that enough? I'm at your mercy here, please accept!"

The demon's eye lit up. The exact words he wanted to hear, and just because of a threat.

"Gee, that's a huge bargain! But you get a chance to back out, are you sure you want this deal?"

Mabel snapped her head in his direction and growled, "Of course! You asked again just to torture me! But you also have to fill in my end!"

Again, his cheshire cat smile returned, and he sat cross-legged in front of her and held out a hand encased in a cyan fire.

"I will. It's now or never!"

Mabel stared at his hand, and bit her lip so hard it broke skin and she trembled as she hesitantly grabbed his hand, whispering that her family was worth it.

_**Insert Line**_

Dipper ran back to the Shack. He had to see what happened, He couldn't bring himself to leave her, how dare he! He was full of shame and only hope the best for his sister. As he arrived, he burst through the door and slammed it behind him, but his eyes widened at the sight before him. The Shack looked like it has been fixed and restored, like the demon had never nearly destroyed it. And what happened next made him wonder if he was dreaming.

"Sup dude! We've been looking all over for you!"

Dipper's jaw dropped. If possible, it would've dropped to the floor. Soos.. Was.. Alive?! How? He.. He died! And he acted like he never had died, too! Then, another strange sight. Wendy was sitting at the table, boredly scrolling through her phone as she looked up at Dipper and she dropped it, tackling him in a hug.

"Hey, where were you? Stan got back a few hours ago, and we've been looking for you since!"

He rose an eyebrow. Why didn't she ask about his sister?

"What about Mabel? Did you not look for her, too?"

"Mabel? Who's Mabel? We were looking for you, not some stranger!"

He gasped. How did they not remember his sister? After all they've been through together, she didn't ring a bell in either of their head's. Soos had no clue who she was either. And then, Stan walked through the door, ruffling Dipper's hair and holding a pitt cola in the other.

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Stan! Oh good! You remember Mabel, don't you?"

"Mabel-who? Doesn't ring a bell."

Dipper turned around and backed away from them. These people couldn't be his friends! They're imposters, right? His real friends and family would remember his sister! They all spent so many years together!

"So… None of you remember Mabel?"

They all exchanged a look, and Stan walked over to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, kid, but none of us know a Mabel."


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucky for you, this story is no longer on hiatus. Thanks to a deal (again..) I made, there's no point in keeping it on hiatus if I just keep updating it! So your wishes have been granted, you are very welcome! 3**

* * *

><p>Mabel sat silently on the window-sill, knees hugged tightly to her chest as she stared outside. It was nothing. Just inky blackness. Of course, she didn't expect the dreamscape to have a sky, but it felt like they were floating around in space, but without the planets and stars. Tears streamed down her face, falling gently onto her knees and causing the clothing to become damp. She didn't want to think about it. Only because it hit her like a train. No, harder than a train. Her mind didn't stop from reflecting back to the horrifying moments just before…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mabel woke up hesitantly. Everyday was a new day.. Only horror-filled. But Bill had informed her before he left that he was going to be gone awhile, and that if she should think about leaving it wasn't possible. The deal prohibited it. He disappeared with a cheshire smile, leaving her to do whatever. <em>

_She walked down the quiet hallways which were dimly lit, and stopped at a door that read _"_**BILL CIPHER'S STUDY- IF YOU ENTER I WILL KILL YOU IN THE MOST SUFFERING AND PAINFUL WAYS."**_

_Mabel stared up at the door for a few moments, but then shrugged. Nothing was worse than staying with a demon who you promised could do anything to you, now was it? So, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. Gaping at the large capacity, she wandered farther in, but stopped at a small corner with bookshelves, and in the center on a cobwebbed nightstand was an orb that was filled with cyan fog. Curious, she walked over and gazed at the dusty plate, wiping off the dust to reveal a golden plate with writing on it, presumably what this item was. It wasn't a name, just some writing. _"_**State which place you want to see." **__Cocking her head to the side, she stared down at it. What's the worst that could happen?_

_In a hushed whisper, she said in a tone that seemed like she was asking, "The Mystery Shack?"_

_After a few moments, the fog uncurled, and the outer Mystery Shack was on the large glass ball. Wondering what this was, she tapped the glass a few times, and gasped when her body was no longer in the study, but inside of the shack. She glanced around for a few moments, calling out her friend's and family's names, but nobody heard her and she sighed. Her physical form didn't come with her._

"_Sorry kid, we don't know a Mabel."_

_Mabel was taken a little aback at this, raising her eyebrow in confusion. This had to be a joke, right? They can't forget her!_

_She watched her dear brother's face, hoping at least he would remember. She was sort of relieved, but sad, when an expression of horror displayed across the twin's face. His eyes were moist, and trying to hold back tears as to not show weakness, but he ended up fleeing upstairs, and Mabel quickly floated through the walls after him, demanding to know more about this situation._

_Her heart ached to see her brother so defeated and hurt as he slammed the door beside him and crouched by her old bed, crying into the sheets as if she died. It hurt her, she wanted to scream that she was right there, that she was alright, but having such a figure she couldn't. Knowing she couldn't bring herself to stay in that room with a brother that she couldn't comfort, she fled back downstairs. Maybe they were saying something that proved they knew her?_

_She floated into the room, listening and watching as Soos, Wendy, and her Grunkle Stan seemed to be having a staring contest. But that was until Soos spoke up,_

"_Is the little dude going to be okay? He never mentioned a Mabel to us before…"_

"_Maybe he's just losing it," Wendy replied, gazing towards the stairs that Dipper had just ran up._

"_Maybe something happened out there, when he was gone? He had a burn scar on his neck that looked like it had been treated. Maybe he was out and had dreams of a girl named Mabel and believed her to be true. I've seen it happen before."_

_Mabel waved her arms wildly, fighting through the tears. How could these people- her own GRUNKLE, not remember her?! After everything they've been through? Why? Why? WHY?!_

_Her floating figure dimmed, and continued to dim and become more transparent, as she found herself back in her body in front of the orb, sunken to the ground and crying desperately into her hands. She pleaded silently to nobody for them to remember. But then, her side of denial kicked in, and she rose to her feet shakily, still sobbing, and her mind raced with thoughts._

"_This is Bill's item, duh! He's tricking you! HE'S TRICKING YOU!" _

_In a moment of blindness, she shoved the orb off the counter, watching as it shattered to the ground, the cyan smoke rising and disappearing into the air as she ran out of there faster than she ever had before._

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell me," Mabel said silently, still gazing out the window as she heard the door shut behind Bill.<p>

"Hmm?"

"You didn't tell me my family wouldn't remember me.."

Finally, she snapped her head towards him, her tear-stained cheeks and slightly red eyes gazing sadly at him.

"Why don't they remember me?"

He walked over to her, his shoes clacking against the wood floor, and sat right by her feet, catching her gaze.

"Since you're staying here forever, I did them a little _favor."_

"How is that a favor?" She silently hissed, trying to push herself farther back from him. "It's not a favor that they think my own brother is a loon because he remembers. How-HOW does my brother remember me, but nobody else? Do my parents even remember me?"

"No. Pine Tree only knows, and that's because he survived my attack, and saw me and you leave at the same time. Look at it this way- you're a caring girl, Shooting Star. I know this because I've been watching you and Pine Tree for what, 6 years? Tell me, do you want them to be depressed every breathing second of their lives because they assume that you're dead?"

She thought for a moment, before slowly shaking her head.

"But they wouldn't remember me, or the sacrifice I made for them. I don't want them to be sad, but it hurts me to think that they don't remember me... "

"Living with a dream-demon won't be so bad! You just have to do whatever I say, whenever I say!"

"It will be bad once you see what happened to the orb in your study," Mabel muttered silently, staring at her knees as she remembered back to when she smashed it.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing!"

He stared at her for a few moments, before grabbing her chin so he could look into her eyes. Hey, reading minds is easier that way!

"Hmmm… Let's see…"

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she gasped as he trapped her on the wall with his arms, and leaned his head so close to her ear, that his warm breath on her neck sent violent shivers down her spine.

Finally, in a dangerously calm voice so that she knew she was in trouble, he whispered,

"_Care to tell me why you broke it?"_

* * *

><p>He still didn't understand! It's too hard to cope without his sister being there, and what was worse is that nobody remembered. Holding his tears for a minute so his family wouldn't go ballistic trying to figure out why he was crying, he had called his parents to get proof that Mabel was there, but he got the same heartbreaking response.<p>

"_What do you mean, Dipper? You're an only-child."_

His heart shattered into a trillion pieces, possibly even more as he heard this, and mumbled a small goodbye as he hung up the phone, and threw it across the room. His own PARENTS, the ones who gave birth to both of them on the same day, DID NOT REMEMBER THEIR OTHER CHILD!

It made no sense! None at all! She couldn't just be erased from their memories! There was proof! Her stuff was still here, her posters, her stuffed animals, HER CLOSET FULL OF SWEATERS!

…

And that was the answer.

He jumped to his feet, screaming for Stan, Soos, and Wendy who ran up there right away.

"You guys have to remember! Look at all of this stuff! The closet full of sweaters! There has to be some sort of nostalgia!"

Curiously, they looked around, but looked so puzzled for the most parts. He had a point, they certainly didn't know a Mabel, and only a small sliver of nostalgia they couldn't get to. But then, that was the only valid explanation for all of these girl stuff up here. In the closet, on a sweater, there was Dipper and this "Mabel" knitted neatly on there and when they looked like little kids. Like Dipper's first visit when he was 12…

"Wait.. Hold on.. There's another logical explanation…" Diper said, and dug under his bed for a minute before pulling out a locked box, then scrouging in his vest for a key, and quickly unlocked it, to reveal Journal 3. He hadn't used it in forever.

Quickly flipping the pages, he stopped at a particular one, and these people have encountered him before- except Wendy and Stan, but Soos would know, hopefully- and held it in front of their faces.

"If you read it, you'll see… Bill Cipher erased Mabel from everyone's memory!"

Stan's eyes widened, as his sharp gaze turned to Dipper, searching his eyes for any crazed look or lie, but his eyes were sincere and full of hope that they would believe him.

"You mean that triangle dude?!" Soos asked first, his eyes scanning over the page. Dipper nodded, glad Soos remembered.

Wendy was still waiting for somebody to fill her in on it, but Stan stepped up and placed a firm hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"Kid, it's time for you to stop. Bill didn't erase Mabel from our minds, because there never was a Mabel!"

* * *

><p><strong> T. . . <strong>


End file.
